


People Change...(Or Should I Say Werewolves Change)

by TheWriterWhoReads



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bad Allison, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Crossover, Dean & Stiles friendship, F/M, Good Peter, Knotting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Marriage Proposal, Married Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa is in Derek's pack, Oblivious Scott, Omega Scott, Pack Feels, Sassy Peter, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott pushing stiles away, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sheriff is in Derek's pack, Stiles is Derek's Anchor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterWhoReads/pseuds/TheWriterWhoReads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Scott became a wolf he's become mean. He didn't hang out with Stiles. He always came home late. All Scott cared about was Allison. Scott hated Derek and Peter. Scott was so oblivious that he didn't even know that his best friend and mother joined Derek's pack. He didn't even know that his best friend was dating the alpha that he hated so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was fed up. He was so done with Scott's shit. Ever since his best friend had became a werewolf he has been a complete asshole. All Scott cared about was Allison. He'd go on and on about how pretty she is and how her lips are so soft when they kiss, blah blah.

Scott **ALWAYS**  pushed Stiles away now. He didn't even think twice about Stiles' needs. Scott didn't give a damn about Stiles. Even Jackson gave Stiles more attention. Scott didn't even know that Stiles was a part of Derek's pack. If it wasn't for Erica, Issac, Boyd, Jackson and even Lydia he'd be lonely! All Scott cared about was not joining Derek's pack and being with Allison.

Stiles was fed up. His pack mates knew that he was too. They felt bad for him. Jackson threatened to break Scott's leg, but Stiles waved him off because Scott would heal in a few minutes. So it wasn't worth it.

Stiles loved being a part of Derek's pack. It gave him sanity. He had friends that cared deeply about him. He and Derek have been secretly dating for five or six months. The only person that didn't know about their relationship was Scott. The sheriff finally gave him the okay a few weeks ago to date the red-eyed alpha.

Ever since Stiles told the Sheriff about the supernatural events, they have been much closer. His dad joined Derek's pack as well. His dad was hesitant about Stiles dating Derek because of the age difference, but eventually he said that it was okay. Derek and John have developed a father-son relationship. Melissa joined the pack too. John and Melissa have been dating for a few months. Stiles is happy that his dad is finally moving forward. Melissa was appalled by Scott's behavior. He always stayed out late. He never talked to her anymore. It made Melissa feel like a failure for a mother, but the pack brought her out of that depression and she found a new happiness in them.

Scott was the only one who was out there on his own. Scott was an omega. Scott didn't care about his life and loved ones. All he cared about was Allison. Allison had turned evil ever since her mother had died(killed herself). She nearly killed everyone. Allison knew that Stiles was in the basement that night with Erica and Boyd. She knew that they were being tortured. She didn't even try to save them. She wanted it to happen.

Stiles had disliked her ever since.

After saving Jackson from Gerard and defeating the kanima, they all forgave Peter. They understood why he did those things, they all didn't agree that it was right, but they forgave him and they all were beginning to trust and genuinely care about each other. Stiles grew to love them all.

Stiles began to have more confidence since he has been training with Deaton to become the pack emissary. He's been working out with the pack. While the wolves trained, the humans ran to build up their strength and the sheriff has been teaching them how to properly use a gun and defend themselves.

All in all, they were a badass pack.

**They were not to be fucked with.**

Lydia and Jackson were still close, but they no longer loved each other in that way. Jackson and Danny are dating. They are very cute. Lydia and Peter are dating as well. Which wasn't a surprise to Stiles. They were perfect for each other. Both very intelligent and always had a mouth full of sass. Erica and Boyd have been dating since they received the bite. Issac and Cora are dating too. Everyone had a significant other.

For once, everyone was happy. Stiles truly loved his pack. But he still missed his best friend. He felt betrayed by Scott. A random girl came into his life and he just forgot about his friend that had ALWAYS been there for him. Stiles cried himself to sleep some nights knowing that his best friend didn't care for him anymore. It was depressing. Scott has become a new person and Stiles hated it.

Stiles sighed deeply as he walked into Chemistry class. Allison took his seat, so now he sat behind his best friend instead of beside him. Stiles just shrugged. He didn't even care anymore.

Scott wasn't even trying to talk to Stiles. Him and Allison were writing love notes to each other. Stiles tapped on Scott's shoulder. Scott huffed in annoyance and turned around. Stiles couldn't believe Scott. The asshole!

Scott looked at him ''What?''

Stiles frowned. Why was Scott being such a dick?

''Do you want to come over later and play some video games? I'll order pizza too.''

Scott rolled his eyes ''Is that all there is in life? Playing stupid games! Some of us actually have lives Stiles. I have a girlfriend unlike you. But you're gay and still suck! In more ways then one.''

Allison laughed at him. She became so evil. The bitch.

Stiles smiled sadly ''So, that's a no?''

Scott rolled his eyes again ''What don't you get? I don't want to! The answer is no! Fuck off!''

Stiles felt his heart ache. Scott has completely changed. Everyone now was looking at them. Even Mr. Harris.

Jackson was beginning to snarl. He just wanted to spend some time with his best friend. Was that too much to ask?

Allison kissed Scott ''You tell him babe.'' Lydia stood up from her desk in the front of the class and she stopped right in front of Scott's desk.

Allison looked up at her ''Oh hey Ly-''

Lydia slapped her across the face. Everyone in the class gasped including Stiles. Allison held her cheek and had a surprised look on her face.

Lydia glared and pointed a single, manicured digit at Scott ''Fuck you.''

Scott frowned at her ''What the hell is your problem?!''

Harris raised his voice "Martin! No fighting! Out of my class now! You too Mr. Stilinski!"

Stiles grabbed his book bag and walked out of the class. He quickly walked to his jeep. He was on the verge of a panic attack. He aggressively unlocked his car door and he tossed his bag into the passenger seat. Before he could get in the car he felt soft arms wrap around his waist and a soothing hand on his chest.

He knew it was Lydia. Lydia turned Stiles around so that they were facing each other. Lydia pressed a firm, manicured hand to Stiles' chest.

''Breathe Stiles. I need you to **breathe.** ''

It took some time, but eventually Stiles' heart went back to the uptick beating that distinguished who he was to the werewolves' ears. Stiles finally let the tears fall. He was so hurt. By the time he finished crying the rest of the pack was walking toward them.

Isaac whined at his pack mate's discomfort "Are you alright Stiles?"

Stiles sniffed and Isaac pulled him in for a hug and buried his face in Stiles' neck. Stiles wiped his tear stained face "I'll be fine pup." Issac huffed. He secretly loved when Stiles called him "pup."

Danny looked at them ''Let's just go back to the house, okay?''

They all nodded in agreement.

Derek was going to be pissed.

As they pulled up to the refurnished Hale House Derek and Peter were already outside waiting for them. Lydia explained everything to them over the phone. Derek's wolf whined as it sensed its mate's distress.

Derek flashed his eyes. ''I'll kill the fucker!''

Jackson smirked ''Get in line alpha.''

Stiles walked up to Derek and cradled his head in the alpha's muscular chest. Derek protectively wrapped his arms around Stiles.

They walked inside and settled in the living room. Danny was the first one to break the silence ''So, what are we going to do about McCall?''

Stiles rolled his eyes playfully. Danny was starting to talk just like Jackson. Jackson interfered and put his two sense in ''Why don't we just kill the fucker?''

Stiles shook his head ''No, we can't do that. He's still my best friend and I still love him.''

Jackson sighed in frustration. Derek stood up and all eyes were on him ''Stiles is right. We are NOT going to kill him because Stiles still loves him. From now on if Scott has another temper tantrum ignore him. Especially you Lydia. No more slapping people.''

Lydia scoffed 'The bitch deserved it! I can't believe that I called her my best friend.''

Erica nodded in agreement ''She did deserve it. She was encouraging Scott to say those things! Why is this so damn frustrating?'' Boyd rubbed his girlfriend's back and it helped with the frustration. 

Cora sighed "Why can't we kill him? He shouldn't even be a wolf! He doesn't respect the bite anyway! Scott is an irrelevant little shit. And don't get me started on the Allison bitch! My skin prickles when I see her."

Derek ignored them ''But, if Scott gets physical with Stiles in anyway, you have my permission to fuck him up if I don't get to him first.''

Peter huffed ''Why did I even bite him? I should have bitten Stiles," Peter looked at Stiles and smirked "I should've bitten you Little Red.'' The pack laughed and Stiles threw a pillow at Peter.

''Maybe you should have. But it's too late now. I should have **wolf's baned**  his ass.''

Stiles won't admit it, but ever since he has been training with Deaton he has developed a Wolf's Bane **fetish** **.**

Peter raised an eyebrow ''You're addicted to that stuff. I'd be scared of you if I were Scott. He's an oblivious little shit that only cares about the Argents.''

Stiles nodded "That's true. I am a  **druid** now and your  **emissary**. I'll always protect you all.''

Peter bowed down to Stiles dramatically ''My lord, how may I serve you?''

Everyone began to crack up at Peter's terrible impression of an English accent. Stiles and Peter were the comedians of the pack. They always helped ease the tension. They were torturous when together.

After a while the pack began to settle at the dinner table. Stiles called his dad to inform him that he'll be staying at the Hale House. His dad was working the late shift anyway.

After dinner everyone said good night and went to their rooms. Everyone had a room here. Jackson and Danny had their own room. Isaac and Cora had their own room. Erica and Boyd had their own room. Lydia and Peter had their own room and it was across the hall from Stiles and Derek's room. Luckily, when they rebuilt the house they soundproofed the rooms. So anything or anyone outside of the room couldn't here what was happening inside of the roo..

 

Stiles has been slightly frustrated with Derek because they haven't had sex yet. Stiles hasn't said anything to Derek about it, but he's a horny teenager with the hottest alpha as his boyfriend. He couldn't help his raging hormones. All they really did was make out heavily and give each other hand jobs. Stiles wanted to feel Derek inside of him. He wanted Derek to knot him. He's talked to Cora, Lydia, Erica, and Danny about knots. They've all experienced a knot except him. Werewolves can form a knot. He's done plenty of research.

He had to tell Derek. He was just kind of scared. He didn't want to pressure Derek into anything. He knew that Derek didn't want to be like Kate. Stiles shivered. He hated the bitch. He's glad that Peter killed her. After all of the innocent lives that she murdered, she deserved to die.

Stiles was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't feel Derek sit beside him on the king sized bed. Derek snapped his fingers a few times and Stiles focused on what Derek was saying.

Derek frowned ''Are you okay? Is it about Scott?''

Stiles shook his head ''Just don't worry about it.''

Derek's frown deepened ''Don't shut me out.''

Stiles sighed deeply and turned to face Derek ''Why won't you fuck me?''

Derek raised both of his eyebrows ''Is that what's been on your mind?''

Stiles nodded ''Yes. I don't know if you've noticed but I am a 17-year-old virgin that just happenes to be dating the sexiest alpha and I'm yet to be deflowered. So what's the problem? Are you allergic to daisies? You don't want me?''

Derek picked Stiles up and sat him on his lap. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and he looked down. He was too afraid to meet Derek's gaze.

Derek huffed ''Look at me,'' Stiles lifted his head and locked eyes with the alpha. Derek smiled and Stiles couldn't help but smile back. You couldn't frown at Derek's gorgeous face.

''Of course I want you, Stiles. I just thought that you weren't ready. So I was waiting for you.''

''Awww such a gentleman,’'

The alpha blushed and Stiles smirked at that because Derek rarely blushed. ''I've been ready, Der. I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to give it to me so good so that I won't be able to sit down properly. Knot me, Derek. Please. I want you.''

Derek groaned ''God, I love it when you talk dirty.''

Stiles locked his fingers in Derek's perfect hair and kissed him passionately. Derek was a great kisser. He had the best tasting lips. Derek gripped Stiles' ass through his jeans and Stiles moaned lightly. Stiles trailed his hands down Derek's back and lifted up his shirt. Derek held up his arms and Stiles pulled it off and tossed it onto the floor. Derek, with one fluid motion had Stiles' shirt and boxers on the floor. Stiles stood up and pulled off Derek's briefs. Derek was huge.

Stiles got on his knees and gripped Derek's cock with one hand while he used his other hand to stroke himself. Derek sighed deeply and layed back on the bed. Stiles leaned down and began to swirl his tongue around Derek's flushed tip. Derek moaned softly. Stiles wanted to make Derek feel good. He wanted this to be perfect for him and Derek. He's watched enough porn to figure out how this goes. Stiles wrapped his lips around Derek's cock and began to suck.

Derek groaned and he placed his hand on the back of Stiles' head and guided him on his dick. ''Just like that Stiles.''

Stiles hummed around Derek's dick and began to suck harder. Derek sat up and groaned loudly ''Oh shit, damn you're good at that.'' Stiles did a little happy dance in his mind. This was going great. Stiles hollowed his cheeks and went all the way down on Derek's dick. Derek's toes began to curl. He hasn't felt this much pleasure in a while. ''I'm gonna come.'' Stiles gave his dick one last suck and he stood up. ''Oh no you don't. You're coming inside of me.'' Derek chuckled ''Yes sir.''

Stiles smirked and grabbed the lube out of his bag. He threw it at Derek and he caught it easily. Damn werewolf reflexes. ''You want me to finger you open first?''

''Yes please.'' ''Alright, get up here. Lay on your stomach.''

Stiles got on the bed and layed on his front. He folded his arms and rested his chin on the backs of his hands. Derek squeezed some lube onto his fingers and he gently eased a digit inside of Stiles.

Derek smirked ''You're so tight.''

Stiles rolled his eyes playfully ''That's your fault.''

''You won't be tight after tonight,'' Stiles groaned as Derek added another finger and began to thrust them inside him.

Derek grinned deviously ''So, tell me. Tell me what you want me to do baby. What do you want from me?''

Stiles shivered. The kinky bastard! ''I w-want you to fuck me. Please Der. I need you. I can't wait any m-more.''

Derek pulled his fingers out of Stiles and sat on his knees. He grabbed the bottle of lube and he squeezed some onto his dick. He tossed the bottle onto the floor and he began to stroke himself. Stiles was so nervous. He wanted this to be perfect. Derek gently eased himself inside of Stiles.

Stiles hissed in pain ''Fuck.''

Derek frowned ''I'm sorry.''

Stiles giggled ''No it's ok! You're just really big.''

Derek chuckled lightly and began to start a slow pace inside of Stiles. Stiles felt a pull deep inside of him. The intense burn he felt began to feel like a hot rush of passion. Stiles buried his face inside of the pillow. He moaned loudly.

Derek grinned ''How do you feel?''

Stiles' breathing begin to quicken ''This is better than I imagined. I'm not going to be able to hold on for much longer. Come on Der. Fuck me! Fuck me harder please.''

Derek groaned loudly and began to fuck Stiles at a faster pace. All you could hear was skin on skin and the heavy breaths of Stiles and Derek.

Stiles whimpered as Derek hit his prostate ''Holy fuck!''

Derek smirked ''Did I find your spot?''

Stiles moaned loudly ''Y-yes! You better not lose it. Come on alpha! Fuck me!''

Derek's fingers began to elongate. As he gripped Stiles' hips tighter, his claws began to prick Stiles' freckled skin. Derek began to pound himself inside of Stiles like no fucking tomorrow. Stiles shoved his face in a pillow to cover his screams. He was so close. His body felt like it was on fire. Derek felt so good inside him. Derek wrapped a hand around Stiles' erection and gave it a few strokes.

Derek whispered in Stiles' ear ''Come for me. Come for your alpha.''

Derek's knot began to swell inside of his mate. Stiles let out the most rhetorical sound as he found his release. Seconds later Derek howled as he came deeply inside of Stiles. His know swelling even more while he fills his mate with his seed.

Stiles giggled ''That was ten times better than I thought it'd be! I never thought that I could be more in love with you, but you just proved me wrong Der."

Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles' shoulder ''I love you more.''

Derek carefully layed Stiles on his side so that they could spoon while the knot calms down.

Derek kissed Stiles' neck and Stiles smiled brightly ''You know I mean what I said Der.''

''About what?''

''About my love for you. Derek I am madly in love with you and it scares me sometimes. This is beyond the love I had for Lyds. You actually love me back and that makes me so happy. I just don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you. I would have no sanity left Der. My **sanity** is built on the relationship we share. And I just w-want you to know that I will always love you and I'll always stand by you.''

Derek became flabbergasted. Not one person in his entire life had said something so loving like that. He didn't know what to say.

Stiles nudged him ''Say something.''

Derek frowned. He has never been good with words.

Derek sighed deeply. 'That was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said. I love you. Stiles...I need you. I've never needed someone this much. Not even Laura,''

Stiles inhaled sharply. He's never heard Derek talk about his family. This was such a huge step. For both of them.

''You're my **anchor.**  You keep me grounded. You're everything to me.''

They laid there in a comfortable silence, knowing that they're madly in love with each other. Eventually, they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning the pack was in the kitchen eating breakfast together. They were like a huge family. School began in an hour so they had to eat quickly because it was a twenty minute drive to the school. Stiles was nervous about seeing Scott. He was beginning to give up hope. Scott didn't need him anymore. Derek cleared his throat and everyone ceased so they could listen to their alpha. ''How many of you have Chemistry class with Stiles?''

Lydia, Isaac, Erica and Jackson raised their hands. Derek nodded at them. He sighed deeply ''Make sure that Stiles is with you and away from Scott. If Scott even breathes in Stiles' face so help me-''

''Okay baby! We get it. I'll stay away from him. So just calm down Sourwolf.''

So according to Jackson's nose and Peter's constant teasing, Stiles and Derek weren't the only ones that had sex last night. The teasing finally stopped when Peter left for work. Peter doesn't need to work. The Hales are practically rich. But, Lydia didn't want him sitting on his ass all day. Plus, everyone knows that Lydia gets what she wants. The pack began to pile in cars outside and head to school. Stiles was the last teenager to leave the house.

Derek grabbed him and kissed him sweetly. Stiles locked his fingers in Derek's hair and deepened the kiss. Derek groaned and broke the kiss. His wolf whined at the heat that was no longer pressed against his body. ''You are going to be late for school.''

Stiles nodded ''Yeah. I should go.'' Stiles didn't want to go to school. He wanted to stay home with his alpha. He just lost his virginity. He wanted to get down with his mate.  He wanted Derek to fuck him everywhere around the house. Stiles was about to open his car door, but he ran back in the house and flung his bag on the couch.

Derek came out of the kitchen with a raised eyebrow ''Did you forget something?''

Stiles bit his lip seductively ''Yeah. **You** **.** ''

Stiles ran to Derek and jumped on him. Derek caught him gracefully and Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist. Derek pushed him against the wall and they began to make out furiously. Stiles moaned loudly. Derek broke the kiss and trailed kisses down Stiles' long neck. Stiles shivered. Derek was so good with his tongue.

Stiles laughed ''Who needs school when you have a hot alpha at home that will fuck you until you can't walk?!''

Derek full on laughed. Stiles has never heard Derek laugh so hard.

Derek snorted ''So that's what you want? You want me to fuck you until you can't walk?''

Stiles whimpered as Derek began to grind there cocks together.

Stiles nodded ''Yes. Please baby. I need you.'' After school, the pack came back to the Hale House and Jackson retched ''Jesus! Did you two just fuck thee entire day?!''

Stiles flushed ''Hey! I just lost my virginity. I have rights to fuck.'' Lydia smacked him on the shoulder and sat beside him. The others just laughed and they all settled down in the living room.

Erica looked at Stiles "So batman, Scott almost wolfed out on us at lunch because we smelled like you.''

Stiles frowned "Really? Well, you know what I don't care. All of a sudden he cares about me?! Fuck him.''

The pack nodded in agreement.

Jackson huffed ''Now can we kill the fucker?''

Everyone rolled their eyes and ignored him.

A couple hours later Peter walked in the door. He came into the living room and he picked Lydia up and sat down in her previous place and he pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her sweetly.

Peter snorted ''It smells like someone just made a porn video.''

Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles nodded 'That's because I was fucked where you're sitting.''

Peter groaned 'Too much information!' Lydia giggled. Peter huffed and looked at Derek 'The sheriff would love to take us all out for dinner tonight.''

Stiles raised an eyebrow ''He said that? God, you guys are really growing on him.''

Peter smiled "He said that it' is a special occasion so dress up and look presentable.''

The pack all scattered upstairs to their rooms to get ready.

 

 

Later that night at the restaurant...

 

The pack were having such an amazing time. They danced for a while. Now they're about to eat dinner. John and Melissa were sitting at the head of the table. Lydia, Stiles, Erica, Danny, and Cora sat on one side of the table and their mates sat across from them. Their food was served and they began to eat.

Stiles smiled brightly ''Dad. Thank you so much for bringing us here.''

The pack agreed with smiles and nods.

The sheriff smiled brightly ''I wanted you guys to be here for this.''

John stood up and walked to Melissa's side. He kneeled down on one knee and he pulled a black box from out of the pocket in his jacket. Stiles gaped. He had no idea that this was happening. He was so happy for his dad. Melissa gasped and John smiled. Everyone in the restaurant was looking at them with hopeful eyes.

''Melissa, I love you and I want you to be my wife. So will you marry an old man like me?''

Tears rolled down her cheeks "Yes!"

One by one everyone in the restaurant erupted into cheers and congratulations. The band began to play love songs. John slid the ring on Melissa's finger and he kissed her sweetly. Stiles stood up and walked over to his dad.

His dad gave him a huge bear hug ''Congratulations dad! Now you finally get to be happy.''

A while later after everyone settled down they continued to eat. Stiles looked at the entrance and frowned ''Oh, holy shit.''

Everyone looked at him with confused faces. Scott and Allison stormed over.

Scott looked pissed. Scott furiously growled ''What in the fuck is this?!''


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Thank you for being patient. I hope you enjoy this chapter. You will need some tissue. Enjoy :)

The band stopped playing and gasps were heard throughout the entire restaurant.

Scott yelled at the staring strangers "Mind your fucking business!"

It became so quiet in the restaurant. You could hear the drop of a pen.  
Stiles stood up from the table

''What are you doing here Scott?"

Scott rolled his eyes "I came here to take my girlfriend on a date and I walk in here and I see my mom with all of you assholes!"

John stood up "Let's take this outside."

Scott grabbed Allison's arm and they stormed outside.

Melissa walked up to Scott "What in the hell is your problem? Coming in there like that and embarrassing me and my **family**!"

Scott furrowed his eyebrows "Family?! They're not your family! I AM! They deserve no one!"

Stiles walked up to Scott "Hey man, just calm down."

Scott looked at Stiles and flashed his eyes

"Fuck you! You're a little bitch! How dare you join Derek's pack?! Derek is an asshole that deserves to die! I should mean more to you than his sorry ass!"

Stiles sighed "The only one here that's sorry is you, Scott. You need help."

Scott snarled "I don't need anything! Don't criticize me! Who are you?! I should kill you! You should be dead Stiles! You fucking suck!"

Derek's wolf was pressing at the service. 

_Protect mate. Protect mate._

Derek flashed his eyes and wrapped a protective arm around Stiles' waist. "Watch who you're talking to."

Stiles has had it with Scott. He wanted to kick his ass. If Scott wanted a fight, then so be it. Stiles was no longer afraid to fuck Scott up. Scott was no longer his best friend.

Melissa slapped Scott across the face ''Don't talk about my alpha like that. I am disappointed in you Scott. Now go home. Just get out of here before you get yourself in trouble."

Scott flashed his eyes ''Alpha?! What the fuck mom?! You're one of them now?! YOU ARE A TRAITOR! You are a terrible mom!"

John grabbed Melissa's hand "Come on honey, let's go."

Melissa had tears in her eyes. The person she was looking at was no longer her son. Melissa walked off with John.

John looked at Stiles "We'll meet you at the base." (The base was the Hale House)

Stiles nodded. Scott looked at Stiles "You are a selfish prick! You chose them over me?! I've always been there for you!"

Stiles scoffed. He turned around and began to walk away. Scott grabbed him and slammed him against his jeep. Stiles reached for his wolf's baned knife but before he could get it out Derek had knocked Scott out cold with one punch.

Allison screamed at Derek "How dare you?!"

Allison flung a ring dagger at Derek and it stabbed his shoulder. Derek howled in pain.  
Cora flashed her eyes "You bitch!"

She began making her way toward Allison, but Stiles stopped her "No."

Cora looked at him "But sh-"

"No. Let's just go."

Allison struggled to pick Scott up, but she eventually got him in her car.  
Allison looked at Stiles with rage filled eyes "This isn't the last you'll see of us! You traitor! Fuck all of you!"  
Allison got in her car and slammed the door. She sped off down the road.

Back at the base...

Melissa finished attending to Derek's wound and everyone sat at the kitchen table.  
Cora hissed "I am so done with his ass! He's a selfish little shit!"

Stiles sighed "Well, something needs to be done. I've never seen Scott like this before."

Melissa nodded in agreement "Neither have I. He's never talked to me like that."

Jackson snarled "Let's kill the fucker!"

Danny rubbed a soothing hand across his boyfriend's muscular back "Calm down, Jacks. We'll figure this out WITHOUT killing Scott. Okay?"

Jackson sighed and nodded "Okay."

Danny gave Jackson a small smile and Jackson kissed him softly on the lips.

The sherrif sighed deeply "Look...we're all tired. We've had a big night, it didn't end like I imagined, but I'm still getting married. Let's just call it a night and we'll talk about this over breakfast in the morning."

Derek nodded "I agree. Go to your rooms. Get some sleep."

Hesitantly, the betas went up to their rooms.

Stiles stayed downstairs with Melissa and John.

John patted Derek on the shoulder "You alright, son?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

John smiled at Derek "I'll see you in the morning."

Derek pointed down the hallway "You and Melissa will be sleeping in the guest room. I'll feel better with my entire pack here."

John nodded. Melissa kissed Derek on the cheek "Good night."

"Good night Melissa."

John and Melissa walked down the hall and closed the door behind them as they entered the room.

Stiles sighed deeply and walked up the stairs with Derek following close behind him.

Danny sat down on the bed beside Jackson "What's wrong? You've been acting weird ever since school today."

Jackson sighed deeply "It's just...I feel very protective over Stilinski now that's he's pack. I just can't help but realize that I used to do the same things that Scott is doing. That's why I get so angry because I haven't forgiven myself for bullying Stiles all those years."

Danny grabbed Jackson's chin and forced him to meet Danny's eyes "You have to forgive yourself, baby. Stiles has forgiven you. You're not that person anymore. You have a pack now. A family that loves you no matter what. I need you to see that."

Jackson smiled "God, I'm gonna marry you."

Danny giggled and straddled Jacksons lap "I'll marry you if you come take a shower with me."

Jackson huffed "I'd like that."

Jackson and Danny raced to the shower and made the rest of their night memorable.  
Peter and Lydia were laying in bed cuddling.

Lydia sighed "I don't know what in the hell is Scott's problem."

"He's acting way out of character. Almost as if-"

"As if he was possessed or under a spell."

"You think the Argents are doing it?"

Peter sighed "I don't know, honey. We need to figure out something fast."

Peter kissed Lydia sweetly and wrapped an arm around her as they drifted off into sleep.

The Next Morning...  
The entire pack was eating breakfast at the dinner table. Lydia and Peter shared their input and the back began to speculate.

Stiles cleared his throat "So, you think Scott is possessed?"

Lydia nodded "Or under a spell. I'm thinking Allison is too."

Derek shook his head "Well, they smelled the same. But, I have the worst case scenario."

Peter frowned "And that is?"

Derek huffed "Maybe it's just Scott. Maybe it's just them. Allison could have poisoned Scott's mind just like Gerard did to her."

Melissa frowned "That is probably true. I don't think he's possessed because he's a wolf. But...he could be under a spell. Are there any covens here?"

Lydia raised an eyebrow "I can look into that. We have to start somewhere."

Derek nodded "Ok. So, just keep an eye out. We don't know what we're dealing with here. Stay together. No wondering off by yourself."

At those last word everyone looked at Stiles.

Stiles blushed "That was one damn time!"

The sheriff rolled his eyes "Seriously son. No wondering off."

Stiles sighed dramatically "Ok dad."

The sheriff smiled "Now. Get your butts to school."

At school, the pack was on high alert. They didn't know what to expect from Scott or Allison for the matter. So they had to be aware. Stiles hated this. His best friend could be under a spell. Or sadly, that's just his best friend. He didn't know what to believe.

Stiles raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom. Surprisingly, Harris let him go. As Stiles bent down to splash water on his face the bathroom door opened. He stilled and he was about to reach for his blade.  
"Easy Batman. It's just me."  
Stiles sighed with relief. He stood up and turned to Erica "What are you doing in here?"

She shrugged "You can't be alone. So I'm here."

"Jackson or Issac couldn't come?"

Erica frowned "You prefer them?"

"No! It's not like that. I just don't want you getting in trouble for being in the boy's bathroom."

Erica smiled softly "Oh. Well, that's fine."

Stiles smiled at her "Let's go back to class."

Erica nodded and followed Stiles into the hallway "So how are you holding up?"

Stiles sighed deeply "I'm scared. Terrified actually because we may have to kill Scott. I just don't understand this at all."

"You know I would like to und-"

Erica was cut off by Scott slamming her into the locker. Erica whimpered as Scott smashed her head into the locker. He slashed her stomach with his claws.

Stiles looked at Scott with pure terror. Erica was bleeding badly.

"What the hell man?!"

Scott flashed his eyes and he slashed his claws across Stiles' chest. Stiles yelped in pain.

Erica screamed "Stop! Stiles just go!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

Scott began to laugh evily "You chose these fuckers over me?! How dare you!"

Stiles backed up against the locker while holding his bleeding chest. He was beginning to feel faint.

"Fuck you Scott. You're not my best friend anymore. You're a fucking douche bag!"

Scott growled "You know what? I feel sorry for you. You're nothing but a bitch to them! I'm glad that your mom is dead so that she doesn't have to see what a fucking disappointment her little bitch of a son has become!"

Stiles felt all of the air rush out of his body.

How. Dare. He. Talk. About. His. Mother.

Stiles grabbed his knife and slashed Scott's stomach. Scott howled in pain and dropped to the floor. Stiles kicked Scott him in the stomach "You are an evil son of a bitch. And I sincerely hope you rot in hell."

Out of nowhere Allison came rushing down the hall with a fully loaded crossbow in her hands. Stiles groaned as his chest began to bleed furiously. Where in the hell was the rest of the pack?! Erica whimpered as she struggled to get up.

Stiles helped her up "Run! Go!"

Erica and Stiles began to run toward the lacrosse field. Allison and Scott weren't far behind them. As they made it to the lacrosse field they stopped to catch their breath.  
Stiles felt like he was about to die. He shakily pulled out his phone and dialed his dad.

John picked up on the third ring "Stiles?"

"Dad! We're being attacked. We're at school. I'm hurt. Erica's hurt. I can't breathe! I don't know where the fuck everyone else is!"

"Okay son. I am on my way! Deputy Parrish is with me. Just stay alive, okay? Try to get to Derek somehow."

Stiles screamed out in pain as he felt an arrow pierce through his thigh. He fell to the ground. Erica growled at Allison, but before she could strike Allison shot her in the side. Erica howled in pain. From the corner of his eye Stiles could see the rest of the pack running towards them.

Scott walked up to him smirking evily

"Fuck you!"

Scott began to constantly punch him and the last thing Stiles saw was Scott's bloody knuckles before he blacked out.

Stiles woke with a start. His head was in so much pain. He had dried blood on his face. He slowly sat up and observed his surroundings. It looked like he was in a basement. Chained to the wall. His ankles and wrists were bound tightly.

"Well, well, well looks like the pack's bitch woke up."

Stiles looked up at the woman who he did not recognize "Who are you?"

"I am a witch. A very powerful one."

"Have you been controlling Scott and Allison?"

The witch cackled "Controlling? No, not controlling. I'm their boss. They work for me. They came willingly."

Stiles closed his eyes. He could not believe what he was hearing. It just didn't make sense to him.  
Stiles sighed deeply. He had to remain calm. Stay focused. He had to come up with an escape plan.

"Where's my pack?"

"By pack, don't you mean d **ogs**?"

Stiles rolled his eyes "Like I haven't heard that one. Now, where are they?!"

The witch hissed "Don't yell at me, boy! I'll end you before you take another breath!"

"Fuck you. You're an evil bitch."

She laughed "Don't be such a flirt, sweety."

Stiles frowned "I'm not your fucking sweety."

The witch held up her hands "Silence!"

A green light flashed and Stiles was unable to talk. He tried to form words, but he couldn't. He rolled his eyes. He hated witches. The bitches were pure evil.

The witch laughed "That's much better."

Scott walked into the room and locked eyes with Stiles and grinned evily.  
Stiles frowned. The evil bastartd!  
Scott and the witch began to talk quietly so Stiles began to form a plan. Where was the pack? Were they locked away too? Were they dead? He needed answers!

Allison barged into the room with a barely conscious Erica. Stiles fought against his chains but it was useless. Allison threw Erica down in front of Stiles. Stiles struggled against his chains, but eventually he pulled Erica between his legs. Erica layed her head on his chest and relaxed.  
Stiles looked her over. She looked feverish. She looked close to death. He kissed her forehead and soothingly rubbed her head.

The witch laughed "Aww, look at that. He actually loves the  **mutt**."

Scott and Allison snickered and the three evil bastards left the room.

Erica looked up at him "Are you hurt?"

Stiles tried to say "I'm ok" but the evil bitch made him a mute.  
He shook his head and Erica sighed heavily of relief.

"They're going to kill me, Stiles. Scott and Allison aren't being controlled. They started this. Allison is seeking revenge for her mom. She wants Derek and his loved ones to suffer. Scott hasn't told her that Derek bit her mom because she was trying to kill Scott. Scott hates Derek so he had no problem going along with this plan. The old Scott is gone. This witch is very powerful. She's from Germany. She was kicked out of her coven. She has a grudge for the Hales, so she hired Scott and Allison. She's evil, Stiles. Her name is αναταραχή and it literally means  **turmoil**."

Stiles no longer could hold back his tears. He sobbed. He did not want Erica to die. A part from Derek, Erica was the closest to him. They were inseparable. She was his Catwoman. They were supposed to dress up as Catwoman and Batman next month for Halloween. Erica began to cry.

"I don't want to die Stiles. They tortured me for hours and hours. I wouldn't give up the location of our base. So, the witch said that if you didn't talk they were going to kill me. So I know that I'm going to die because you are a hard cookie to crack."

Stiles sighed deeply. This was true. He never cracked, but he was starting to consider it when Erica's life on the line.

As if Erica was reading his mind, she frowned and shook her head "I know that look. No. You are not giving them the location. They'll kill the rest of our family. Just promise me one thing?"

He frowned and rolled his eyes

"Don't tell Boyd that I was pregnant."

Stiles looked at her with shocked eyes. Erica smiled weakly at his expression "I was going to be a _mom_. Now my baby is going to die too."

She burst into hysterical tears. Stiles felt his heart break. This was not what they deserved. He would've have been an uncle or a god parent. He couldn't let Erica die. Maybe they were just bluffing. Scott wouldn't kill someone, right? But Scott was no longer Scott. This was not his best friend. Not anymore. Not ever.

The three stooges walked back into the room and the witch began to pace.

The witch looked at Stiles "Are you ready to talk now?"

She snapped her fingers and the green light reappeared. Scott grabbed Erica and tossed her on the other side of the room. Away from Stiles. Stiles frowned. He needed to protect her. The witch cleared her throat.

Stiles scowled "What do you want?"

"Where is your alpha?"

Stiles laughed "You actually think that I'm going to give up my mate's location? I'm sure Scott has told you about how smart I am."

Scott snarled "You're a worthless piece of shit!"

"How am I the worthless one Scott when you are about to kill your family and friends?"

"I hate all of you! You made my mom turn on me!"

"I didn't make Melissa do anything. She wanted to become pack and that's what she is. If you want to blame someone, then blame yourself for being an ungrateful son."

Scott growled "Shut up!"

Allison loaded her gun and pointed it at Erica's head "Tell us where he is or she dies!"

Stiles closed his eyes. This was it. He looked at Erica and she was crying silently  
"It's okay. I love you."

A tear rolled down his freckled face "I love you, too."

The with rolled her eyes impatiently "Well?!"

Stiles looked at her "Bite me, you evil bitch."

She hissed and snapped her fingers at Allison. Allison pulled the trigger and Stiles watched as the bullet went between Erica's eyes. He felt a part of himself die. Erica's body was limp and lifeless on the floor.

He sobbed "You all are fucking evil!"

Allison pointed the gun at him "This is Derek's fault! He killed my mom!"

"No! No, he didn't! Derek bit your mom because she was trying to kill Scott."

Allison laughed "Stop lying!"

"Fine! Ask Scott for yourself."

Allison looked at him with a confused face.

She turned and faced Scott "Is that true?"

Scott frowned "Allison I am so-"

"Is it fucking true?!"

Scott nodded "Yes. It's true."

"Oh my God."

Allison dropped the gun and fell to her knees.

Nearby, they heard a monsterous howl and Stiles knew who that belonged to.

**It was Derek.**

**His pack was here.**


	3. Chapter 3

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

That's the first thing Stiles heard as he gained consciousness. Stiles slowly began to open his eyes. He tried to sit up, but he hissed in pain and laid back down. He slowly turned his head to the right and saw the heart monitor. He was in the hospital? He coughed and blinked his eyes. He was alone. He slid his hand around the bed in search of the remote with the 'nurse' button. He pressed the 'nurse' button and seconds later Melissa was walking in. Stiles smiled lightly. 

Melissa pulled up a chair next to the bed and she rubbed the back of her hand over Stiles' forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Stiles sighed "I'm nauseous. And everything hurts. I feel like my insides are going to explode." 

Melissa sighed "I'm so glad that   
you're okay, honey."

Stiles remembered what happened before he lost consciousness and he quickly sat up "Where's Erica?!" 

He groaned in pain as he nearly tore through his stitches "Oww! Damnitt."

Melissa frowned "Please be careful. What do you mean? Erica is fine. Is that what the witch used on you?"

Stiles frowned "What? Erica's okay? But…but I saw Allison kill her. She fucking shot her! Erica was dead!"

Melissa shook her head "The rest of the pack are in the cafeteria. Derek is probably making his way up here now. It took nearly two whole days for me to convince him to eat something. I'll let them explain. Now," Melissa gently pushed Stiles back down and she placed the back of her hand on his forehead "You need to relax. You almost pulled your stitches." 

Stiles sighed deeply "Okay. I'm sorry."

Melissa rolled here eyes playfully and she leaned foward to gently kiss Stiles on the cheek. There was a loud commotion outside of the door. Seconds later Derek came rushing into the room with the rest of the pack waiting outside of the door. They wouldn't dare keep Derek from seeing Stiles. For the past three days, their alpha has been more stoic and moody than usual. You'd think he had a menstrual cycle. But they understood why. They all were tremendously affected. Especially Erica. Stiles ment the world to them. They'd all be lost without him. 

Melissa kissed Derek on the cheek "I'll give you some time alone."

Derek nodded and Melissa closed the door behind her as she walked out of the room.

Stiles smiled at his alpha "Der-Bear!" 

Derek sighed with relief. His wolf was pressing at the surface. He wanted to howl at the awakening moon. He grabbed Stiles' hand and peckered kisses all over his mate's palm. 

Stiles giggled "That tickles."

Derek huffed. His mate was alive. Stiles was okay. Now Derek could stop stressing. Derek is now relaxed and contempt. Derek kissed Stiles on the lips and pressed their noses together "I thought that I lost you." 

Stiles smiled "That's not possible. You'll never lose me Derek. Never. Ever." 

Derek shook his head "You don't know that. How can you know that?" 

Stiles kissed Derek's nose "Because I just know Derek. We're inseparable. I love you." 

Derek sighed deeply "I love you more."

Stiles sighed deeply "Now, please explain to me everything that happened."

"Well, the witch was controlling Allison and Scott. We immediately took the both of them to Deaton. Deaton analyzed their mind sets and came to the conclusion that she only possessed them for about two days. So, most of the time it was just Scott." 

Stiles looked down at his twindiling fingers and sighed. His best friend was already someone else before the witch controlled him. 

"But what about Erica?" 

"The witch did torture Erica, but Erica is not dead. Erica is fine. It took her some time, but once we triggered the healing process she got better. Boyd refuses to leave her side. I cant even blame him. I.wouldn't leave your side for days…anyway the witch put you in a hallucinationing stance. The evil bitch. I remember her from when I was little. I think I was around six or seven. She came here wanting to join our pack, but my mom knew what her kind was like. My mom told her to flee if she didn't want to die. Then the witch got angry and told us that we would regret this day. The lady was a complete sociopath Stiles."

"Yeah. No wonder she got kicked out of her own coven."

"So, after we got there I saw you all sweaty and beaten up. Your heart was barely pumping blood. I blacked out and the next moment I was slashing and snapping. I killed the witch. I was about to kill Scott but Allison shot him with a wolf's bane bullet. I have no idea why she shot him." 

"I told her that the only reason that her mother is dead was because she tried to kill Scott. She didn't believe at first but Scott admitted the truth. She just shut down after that."

"Oh. Well that explains it."

"So.."

"So what?"

"Is Scott dead?"

"No. Melissa tore him a new one. Allison nearly killed him. But he is still alive and breathing. He is at Deaton's. Allison convinced her dad that they needed to move to another state so that they could officially start their lives over. So now we don't have to worry about hunters I guess. Maybe we finally get to catch a break." 

Stiles scoffed "We never get a break. But it is calming to know that my pups are safe."

 

"They're my pups too, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Can you go get them please?"

Derek chuckled "Yes. I'll be back."

Stiles giggled "Okay terminator."

Derek rolled his eyes. His mate had an obsession with movies. A few minutes later Stiles hears a commotion outside of his room. He smiled as the pack filed in. They all had bright smiles on their faces. 

Containing himself long enough, Isaac carefully hopped on the hospital bed and began to kiss Stiles all over his face. Stiles laughed and he ran his fingers through Isaac's soft curls and kissed him on the head. 

"Hey pup."

Isaac whined "I thought you were dead."

Stiles hugged him "Sshh. It's okay. I'm here." 

Isaac nodded and he kissed Stiles one more time and he stood to the side. Stiles scanned the room and his eyes stopped on Erica. She looked at him with those beautiful brown eyes. 

He smiled "Guys, would you mind giving Erica and I a few minutes to talk?"

They nodded and as they walked out Stiles said "And no werewolf hearing!" 

He heard a few complaints and snickers. Derek and Lydia were the last ones to leave the room and after two kisses one to forehead,one to the cheek they both smiled and closed the door behind them. 

Stiles patted the spot on the bed "Come here Catwoman." 

Erica sat on the bed and rested her head on Stiles' chest. She sniffled and he kissed her head "Sshh. You were so strong and so brave. You're safe. I'm safe. We're both safe now. You have nothing to be afraid of or worry about. The baby's okay, right?"

Erica nodded "Yes. By some miracle my baby survived. I…I thought you were dead. I wasn't brave! I was a coward! I should've torn them apart, but I was too weak. I was so angry with myself! I should have protected you! I-i failed you, Stiles and for that I'm sorry I'm so so sorry."

Stiles grabbed her chin so that they could lock eyes "Don't you ever apologize for something like that. I don't blame you. No one blames you. This was not your fault Erica. I don't want to hear anything like that coming out of your mouth ever again, do you understand me?"

Erica giggled "Yes, mom."

Stiles sighed deeply and kissed her tears away "Don't call me that! All of my manly bits confirm that I am a male." 

Erica laughed "But you are so our mom! We even call Derek 'Papa Wolf' behind his back." 

Stiles laughed "That's funny. So…have you told Boyd about the baby?" 

Erica shook her head "No, I haven't yet. But, I plan on telling him tonight though."

Stiles smiled "Good."

Erica laughed "I can't believe I'm going to be a mom. It's terrifyingly beautiful." 

"You're going to be a great mom. I'll be with you every step of the way." 

"My kids are going to call you Grandpa Stiles."

Stiles groaned "Oh, no! I'm not even 18!"

Erica chuckled "I love you, Batman."

Stiles huffed "I love you too, Catwoman."

"Okay. Enough of these emotions! God, I feel like I'm pregnant. Get the pack back in here, will ya? We need to discuss what we're going to officially do about Scott."

Erica nodded "Okay." 

An hour later they all came to a unanimous decision. They were not going to kill Scott, but he was going to be rightfully punished. 

Stiles pointed to Lydia "Can you get Deaton on the phone please?" 

Lydia nodded and she pulled her phone out of her designer handbag. Which is probably the hundredth one that Peter has brought here. Stiles shook his head. Peter was definitely her sugar daddy. 

Lydia put the phone on speaker as it began to ring. Deaton picked up on the fifth ring. He was breathing heavily. Lydia frowned deeply and Stiles sat up "Deaton? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No. I-It's Scott. He b-b"

"He what?! What'd he do?" 

"He bit me and then he knocked me out. There were a few customers here with us. They're lying dead on the grown with their throats ripped out. I only woke from the phone ringing. He's gone Stiles. I'm pretty sure he has already left Beacon Hills…"

Stiles flopped back on the bed "Fuck!"

Melissa began to cry. The sheriff rubbed her back and she screamed "What is wrong with him? He's not acting like my son!" 

Derek growled "This has gotten out of hand!"

Peter snarled "That little shit! What in the fuck is his problem?!" 

The sheriff shook his head and frustratingly rubbed his face "This is just unbelievable. This just can not be Scott. Scott would NEVER do something like that and especially if they were innocent."

Lydia just shook her head. Scott was a monster. 

He became what he never wanted to be. 

Jackson furiously rolled his eyes "I told all of you that we should have just killed him! Put your emotions to the side, man the fuck up and let's go get him," the room was filled with an ear splitting silence "We need to end this now!"

Melissa stood up and wiped her eyes "Fine! I don't believe that he is my son anymore! He's not my little Scott. My Scott has been gone. I can't even believe that it has come to this. So…I'm in."

Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing. In fact, the entire pack couldn't believe it. But what else could they do? Scott was never going to stop. So he had to be stopped. Stiles sat up and he pulled back the sheets. He stood up from the bed and faced his pack. The sheriff looked at him "Son? What do you think? You know we'll back you up no matter what."

He looked at Derek, his dad then Melissa "Let's do this,"

They all nodded in agreement. Derek began to pace back and forth.

"We're doing this tonight. If Scott's running then he's probably running to Allison. We call Chris and figure out where they are and we come up with a final plan and we strike fast. No ifs, ands, or buts. Scott will die. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded "Yes, alpha."

Derek huffed "Then let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris talked to a few of his hunter friends a few states over hoping that they may find a lead on Scott. They found Scott hanging out with a few rogue wolves and an older man that was wearing glasses and walking with a cane. Of course that is bad news. Why in the hell would Scott be teaming up with Deucalion? Maybe they formed a pack. They believe that is where Scott is preparing to take them out. Scott knows we would follow him. That's why he attacked Deaton and killed those people. Scott wanted them to follow him. Stiles sighed deeply. What happened to Scott? Ever since he got bit he became such a douche. A complete asshole. Stiles thought that his old friend was still in there, but he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while. I hope you like it. There's a crossover that I put in. Please comment your thoughts :)

_Two days later_

After forming a logical plan and getting Stiles discharged they finally headed toward Chris and Allison. The pack "borrowed" a school bus from BHS. They did not want to take seperate cars. They wanted to be together. Stiles decided to drive them there. He wanted his pack to get some proper rest. They haven't slept since they found him. 

 

John and Derek talked to Chris to discuss and form a plan. He and Allison moved to Lebanon, Kansas. A couple of hunters are letting them crash at their place until they buy a house nearby. Chris said these hunters are different, but are the best and that they'll help. Chris talked to a few of his hunter friends a few states over hoping that they may find a lead on Scott. They found Scott hanging out with a few rogue wolves and an older man that was wearing glasses and walking with a cane. Of course that is bad news. Why in the hell would Scott be teaming up with Deucalion? Maybe they formed a pack. They believe that is where Scott is preparing to take them out. Scott knows we would follow him. That's why he attacked Deaton and killed those people. Scott wanted them to follow him. Stiles sighed deeply. What happened to Scott? Ever since he got bit he became such a douche. A complete asshole. Stiles thought that his old friend was still in there, but he was wrong.

 

Stiles was shocked how little traffic was on I-80, but then again it was 2:30 in the morning. He took a quick glance at the back where the rest of the pack were. Most were sleep except Peter, Derek, and Boyd. It has been hard for Boyd to let Erica out of his sight. Stiles doesn't blame him at all. Derek won't let Stiles out of his sight either. Several hours passed. It was almost noon and they were a couple hours away from their destination.  

 

Stiles chuckled softly as he heard the multiple snores coming from the back of the bus. Everyone was asleep now. Stiles has to pee though, so they need to wake up so they can stop at a restaurant and get some lunch. He scanned through the radio stations until he found a classic rock station. He smirked as the song began to play. "How fitting," he thought as he turned the volume all the way up. 

 

_**10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1** _

 

He cackled as he heard awakening groans from everyone. He began to sing at the top of his barely healed lungs. 

_**We're leaving together** _

_**But still it's farewell** _

 

Peter chuckled "You crazy bastard."

John groaned "Really, son? Europe?"

Derek huffed "How'd I fall in love with you?" 

Boyd, Danny, Melissa, and Jackson rolled their eyes and whined "Why? Stiles, why?"

Lydia giggled  and shrugged. She secretly loved this song. 

Issac, Cora, and Erica ran to the front of the bus and sang just as loud as Stiles. They loved classic rock. 

 

 

_**I guess there is no one to blame** _

_**We're leaving ground** _

"Leaving ground!" Peter shouted from the back 

_**Will things ever be the same again?** _

 

 

"Come on! Everybody join in!" 

Everyone joined and crazily sang the chorus. Some were very tone deaf. 

_**It's the final countdown** _

_**The final countdown** _

_**Oohh** _

 

 

 

They stopped at a local burger restaurant in west Lebanon. According to Chris's hunter friend, Dean, it was the best burger joint in town. Chris, Allison, and the two hunters will be joining them for lunch. Stiles and Peter head to the bathroom as soon as they enter the restaurant. Everyone else found the biggest table the restaurant had. As Peter and Stiles finished up and dried their hands Peter stopped Stiles from walking out of the bathroom. 

Stiles looked at him "What is it?"

Peter sighed and put a hand on Stiles' shoulder "We haven't had much time to talk due to the...current events. I wanted to apologize to you. If I hadn't bitten Scott...maybe you wouldn't be losing your best friend and Melissa wouldn't be losing her only son."  

"Oh, Peter,"

Stiles pulled him in for a hug and wrapped his arms around and squeezed.

 

"Don't blame yourself for this Peter. This is most definitely not your fault. I think deep down I always knew Scott had a dark side. I just didn't know it'd end up fatal. You've changed. In fact, we all have changed. I love you. We're family. A fucked up family yeah but nothing and no one will ever change that."

 

Peter chuckled "Thanks Little Red. I stilled should have bitten you instead of Scott."

 

Stiles laughed "Yeah maybe you should've have." 

They release each other and head toward the table where the rest of the pack are. Erica and Lydia beckoned Stiles to sit between them. He obliged and they started giggling. 

 

He gave them both an eccentric look "What is it?"

 

"So, you remember those Carver Edlund books we read last summer?"

 

"Yeah! How could I forget. Sam and Dean are serious heroes. Dean is my dream boyfriend."

 

Derek raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

 

Stiles waved him off "No need to be jealous Sourwolf. They are just fictional characters from the best book ever." 

 

Derek huffed "Well h-"

 

Lydia interrupted "Not so much fictional characters anymore Stiles."

 

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

 

"Erica and I did some research one night to pass the time and everything that happened in those books actually happened here."

 

Erica nodded "Yes, Batman! Especially those demon omens."

 

Lydia grinned "We're willing to bet 40 bucks that Sam and Dean are real."

 

Stiles pondered "Well, I guess. Wait- why bring this up all of a sudden?"

 

Lydia gave Stiles a look that said it all.

_You are so dumb sometimes._

 

Stiles blushed "What? Tell me! I'm lost!" He hated when Lydia looked at him like that. 

 

"What are the names of the two hunters that are with Chris?"

 

"Sam and Dean...Oh my God! Lyds do you really think it's them?"

 

Erica giggled "Only one way to find out. Here they come." 

 

Chris and Allison walked over with two tall, handsome, buff, hard c- ugh hunters.

Derek could smell the arousal coming from Stiles.  

 

John walked up to Chris and they shook hands "Thank you for all of this Chris."

 

"No problem, John. Despite everything you are still one of my closest friends."

 

"Well, we're on the same page then." 

 

Chris nodded at Derek "Derek." 

 

Derek nodded "Chris. Thank you for your help."

 

"You're welcome. Everyone this is Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam and Dean. Everyone."

 

Dean waved "Yo."

 

Sam smiled "Hey guys."

 

Stiles, Lydia, and Erica gawked. 

Peter, Derek, and Boyd rolled their eyes.

 

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Sheriff Stilinski, but you can call me John." 

 

Sam shook his hand "Nice to meet ya, John."

 

Dean grinned "Well, look at that, Sammy. We can add another sheriff to our "friend" list."

 

Sam chuckled "Can we sit with y'all?"

 

John nodded "Sure. We were just about to order. You can sit across from my son."

Stiles screamed inside. Dean Winchester was going to sit in front of him.

 

Lydia and Erica pinched Stiles "Don't let them know that we read the books."

 

Erica nodded "Yeah. They hate the books. Act normal, alright?"

 

Stiles nodded "Yeah, sure. Act normal. Got it. Not like they're celebrities or anything."  

 

Dean slid into the booth and Sam slid in after him. Dean sat across from Stiles. Sam sat across from Lydia. Soon they both were going to need a change of underwear. 

 

Dean smiled "You must be Stiles."

 

Stiles nodded "The one and only. And you're Dean, right?"

 

Dean grinned "The only Dean worth knowing." 

 

Stiles giggled and Lydia elbowed him in the ribs.

 

The waitress came and everyone ordered. Stiles, of course ordered a cheeseburger and unlimited curly fries.

 

Lydia looked at Sam "Sam, huh? Is that short for Samuel?"

 

Sam nodded "Yeah, it is. Everyone calls me Sam though."

 

Lydia raised an eyebrow "Do you mind if I call you Samuel?"

 

Stiles whispered in her ear "That ain't the only thing you want to call him, is it?"

 

Erica choked on her chicken sandwich and high-fived Stiles under the table. Lydia rolled her eyes and pinched Stiles on the thigh. He yelped and Erica burst out laughing. Dean gave Stiles a bent look "You alright, kid?"

 

Stiles cleared his throat and sipped some of his soda "I'm fine. And I am totally not a kid. Ask Derek."

 

"Who's Derek?"

 

"My gorgeous, irresistible, alpha boyfriend."

 

"Oh, yeah. The alpha of your pack. Chris gave us a brief summary. Yeah, he's good looking, but not as sexy as me."

 

Sam rolled his eyes "Ignore him."

 

Derek flashed his alpha eyes. Peter laughed "Nephew, I'd be able to smell your jealousy without my "extra" senses."

 

Derek huffed "Shut up, Peter."

 

Lydia and Sam were getting along. Jackson and Danny were gawking at Sam. John and Chris were talking strategy. Melissa and Allison were talking about Scott. Issac and Cora were being lovey dovey. They were so cute. Erica, Boyd, and Peter were quietly talking about something. Most likely plotting world domination and Derek was burning a hole through Dean's head. Derek was staring at him and Stiles conversing like they've known each other for years.

The waitress came back "Anything else I can get y'all?"

"Pie." Stiles and Dean said. They looked at each other and smirked.

 

They finished eating and walked out to the parking lot.

 

Stiles saw Dean's car "Holy hell! You drive a '67 Chevy Impala! Can I marry you?"

 

Erica laughed "That's a nice car, Dean!"

 

Dean grinned "Thanks. She gets the job done. You guys follow us back to the bunker."

 

John nodded "Okay. Chris and Allison are riding back with us."

 

Sam walked up to Dean "Hey, I'm gonna ride back with them. I'll get all the information I can about this pack."

 

Dean teased "Aww, Sammy's making fwiends." 

 

Sam rolled his eyes "Eat me."

 

Sam walked with Lydia to their "borrowed" vehicle. 

 

Stiles looked at Dean "Is it cool if I ride with you?"

 

Dean nodded "Hell yeah. Get in."

 

They get in the car and drive toward the bunker. The rest of the pack follow behind them.

 

Stiles rubs the dashboard "Wow. Listen to her purr!"

 

Dean laughed "I've never  met someone who likes Baby as much as me."

 

"Well, they don't appreciate the finer things in life."

 

Dean chuckled "Damn, right," He patted Stiles on the thigh "Hey, you're alright with me, Stiles." 

 

Stiles smiled "Thanks, Dean."

 

"So, Scott's your best friend, huh?"

 

"He was. I don't know what in the fuck happened to him. For some reason I don't think I'll feel any remorse for his death. I will be the one to put a bullet in his brain though."  

 

"You'd make an excellent hunter." 

 

"Technically, I am one already. Chris has trained me. My dad's a sheriff. I've defeated a lot of monsters along with my pack. I'm our pack's emissary though. I'm a bad ass. Anyone that threatens the people I love will have me to answer to."

 

"Damn, kid. I mean Stiles. Confident. I like it. Glad I'm in your corner."

 

He smiled "Yeah, me too. Can I ask you a slightly inappropriate question?" 

 

Dean gave him a weird look "Uh...sure."

 

"Have you had sex in here? If this was my car I'd have so much hot sex."

 

Dean smirked "Are you volunteering?"

 

Stiles chuckled "If I wasn't in love with my amazing, hot, alpha boyfriend I'd make you pull over and I'd ride you like my life depended on it." 

  

Dean coughed "Wow. Yeah, aren't you a blunt person?"

 

"Well, when most of your pack are werewolf lie detectors, you learn to just come out with the truth."

 

Dean nodded "Hey, I get it. And to answer your question. Yes, I've had lots of hot sex in here. I'm sure I'll have more."

 

Stiles bit his lip "Yeah. Yeah, I bet you will."   

 

They all settle into the conference room of the bunker. 

 

Derek sat down "So, what's the plan?"

 

Stiles cleared his throat "Leave Scott to me."

 

Derek sighed "Are you sure? Maybe y-"

 

"No! He nearly killed me. He put my pups in danger. He will die by my hands. Is everyone clear?"

 "Clear." 

"Crystal."

"Yes."

"Alright."

Stiles nodded "Good. Now let's talk about defeating the others in Scott's pack."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you will like my story. Thank you so much for reading. Please comment your thought and what you would like to see in the next chapter. :)


End file.
